


dom/sub.

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [10]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: day 11.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	dom/sub.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is short but like i really don’t know how to correctly write dom/sub without becoming embarrassed lmskxjskdkf enjoy though!

John stared up directly into the pools of hazel gazing back at him, and purposely withered around underneath the man on top of him. Paul only smirked, reaching a hand up to wrap around John’s neck as he went back to fucking the other man into the mattress after a long pause. John arched his back, releasing a gasp through his lips as he clenched tightly around Paul. “Please go faster sir.” He pleadingly whispered, opening his eyes a bit as he stared at Paul through his eyelashes. Instead of cooperating, Paul exhaled a long needed breath which had resembled a moan and reluctantly but determinedly pulled out of John.

The older cursed under his breath, just to receive a physical scolding from Paul. Soon hands were on his hips and John was being manhandled, maneuvering easily like a new merchandise. The side of his face was pressed harshly against the plush pillow, the smell of hair grease flooding John’s nostrils was extremely enticing towards the older man. When Paul silently, but smoothly lifted his bottom half up and smacked his reddened ass cheek with the palm of his hand, John closed his eyes in immediate pleasure.

He loved embracing this side of Paul. The not so innocent side that Paul loves to fucking front out. John squeezed at the pillow as he felt himself become filled again, teeth clenching and body tremors coursing through his frame. John craved on seeing Paul like this all of the time, to be frank in John’s personal opinion; Paul was just such a beautiful blindspot. “Brian ever fucked you like this?” Paul roughly asked, knowing that the topic was understandably awkward when it came to the two of them.

“N-No,” John sheepishly moaned, cheeks flaring with a blush as he noticed the possessive undertone in Paul’s voice. The bed pelted itself against the wall, nicking the paint and unintentionally disturbing the neighbors. Paul lifted his leg up, and readjusted his position as John squirmed impatiently underneath him before ransacking several violent thrust inside of him. John cried out, pleasure racking up his body as he clenched the sheets into his palm. “Jesus!”

Paul smacked a hand down onto John’s cheek again as he kept pulling the other back towards him within each thrust, eyes lowered and glazed with pure lust. He grunted loosely when John clenched around him, thrusts stuttering as he let out a moan. “Fuck Johnny.” Paul rasped, clenching onto John possessively.

•••


End file.
